Shiver Fanfic
by tabbycat806
Summary: What if Grace had turned when she was attacked by the wolves when she was 11 instead of not shifting due to her dad locking her in a hot car? How would things have turned out with her as part of the pack?
1. Chapter 1

**Grace**

I woke up in the woods, why was I in the woods? As I sat up I noticed I was naked, another thing that confused my foggy mind. While looking around I noticed a wolf watching me, a wolf with yellow eyes. His eyes triggered my memories of what had happened. Getting attacked by the wolves, one of the wolves turning into a boy and saving me, coming down with what my parents thought was the flu, shifting for the first time, my mom promising to keep it a secret from dad for now before I shifted my fourth and final time then fleeing into the woods. I also had a feeling this wasn't my first time being human again, the other times were so brief though they hardly mattered. At some point while I was processing all of this the yellow eyed wolf had silently slipped away. His silence made me feel vulnerable. I heard a branch break nearby as I stood up and froze, not sure if it was another wolf or possibly a human in which case I had no idea what to tell them if they found me like this.

"Grace? Are you out here?" A male voice called.

Crap, human. At this point I didn't know if I should risk trying to hide or stay put and hope he went in a different direction. Staying put ended up being a very bad idea, he headed right towards me, stopping when he saw me standing there.

"You must be Grace. Let's get you to the house and I'll explain everything." He noticed me shiver slightly as a chilly breeze went by. "Quickly though, before you shift back."

I was a bit surprised that this man seemed to understand what was going on with me but then again it was possible he was like me and the yellow eyed wolf so I followed him. Luckily it wasn't long before we reached a nice house on a quiet street. He let me in through the back door, something I was grateful for considering I was still naked. We went down the hall to a bathroom before he stopped.

"Go ahead and get cleaned up, there are clean towels in there. I'll find you some clothes and when you're done we can sit and talk, alright?" Beck's voice was gentle but not to the point where it sounded condescending.

I nodded and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Beck must have slipped in while I was showering cause when I got out there was clothes sitting on the toilet seat. After I was dressed I headed to the living room that I saw on the way to the bathroom earlier. Beck was waiting on the couch and I took a deep breath before joining him.

"Feeling a bit better?" He asked as I sat, I nodded. "You're very quiet, I know this is a lot to take in and you probably have a lot of questions. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was attacked by wolves and… then I turned into a wolf." It was harder saying it out loud than it was when I was thinking about it in the woods. Here in this nice living room it seemed impossible but I knew it was true.

"That's right. You're part of the pack now." He went on to explain how many others there were and what being a werewolf entailed, that we were human when it was warm and wolves when it was cold. "You're still new so it doesn't take much for you to shift so you have to be careful."

"Why are some of you still wolves?"

"Everyone requires a different temperature to trigger the shift. I'm always careful and get to warmth right away the first time I turn human so I'm here to greet everyone else as they shift back."

I nodded as I rubbed my eyes, exhaustion catching up to me.

Beck chuckled softly. "I'll show you the room you'll be sharing with Shelby so you can get some rest."

I didn't even have the energy left to ask him who Shelby was, I just followed him upstairs and crashed into the bed that Beck said was mine, falling asleep within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam**

My memories started coming back to me as I reached the shed that Beck had set up for when we become human again. I was too far from the house to make it there without shifting again, there was still a bite to the otherwise warm spring air. It wasn't much but it was enough to make my stomach twist. As I got dressed I remembered the new female wolf that joined the pack over the winter. There was something else that happened and I felt like it was important but I couldn't focus just yet, not until I was warmer. Once I was dressed I headed to the house, watching for anyone that might still be in wolf form on the way. I let myself in the back door and called for Beck, hoping he was human already. What I wasn't expecting was a girl to come downstairs in answer to my call.

"Oh, you must be the new pack member. Is Beck home?"

The girl took a moment to respond, looking me over for a moment first and pausing at my yellow eyes like most people did. "He's out shopping, he should be back soon, it's been awhile already."

I could hear an edge of fear in her voice, possibly worried that Beck shifted and wasn't coming back? "Beck is always very careful to maintain his human form, he'll be back soon." It was strange comforting someone else about Beck, I was usually the one worried Beck might disappear.

Just then we both heard the front door unlock and rushed over as Beck came in, smiling as he saw me. "Sam! I'm so glad you're here, help me with the bags will ya? Stay in the living room Grace, it's a bit chilly out today."

Grace nodded and went to the living room as I followed Beck out to the car. "Is she the new female in the pack?"

"Yes, she shifted about a week ago, had to lock her in the bathroom the other night but no incidents other than that."

"Is anyone else back yet?"

"No, not yet. At the very least Shelby should shift back soon. Not looking forward to telling her she has to share her room now." Beck gave a soft chuckle. "Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and they'll become friends, Shelby could use a female friend instead of being surrounded by guys all the time."

"Beck, I feel like something happened over the winter but I can't seem to remember. Do you remember anything strange?"

"I'm afraid not, I have a hard time remembering much of anything. I vaguely remember us attacking Grace, glad we didn't kill her. Although it surprises me that we didn't kill her. I don't know how she got away. I haven't even thought to ask her, maybe you should talk to her about that. She still seems a bit skittish, having someone around her age to talk to might help." With that we brought the last of the bags in and Beck worked on putting the groceries away after giving Grace the new clothes he had gotten her which she took upstairs to Shelby's room.

I waited a few minutes before going upstairs after her. She was neatly folding her new clothes and putting them in the dresser, seemingly lost in thought while doing so. It was tempting to just go to my room and bury myself in my poems like I usually did, I didn't socialize with the others much except for Beck. But I still remembered what it was like being thrown into all of this, feeling alone and scared, only 6 years ago. I cleared my throat softly and she jumped slightly, looking over to where I stood in the doorway.

"Oh, it's you. Sam, right?"

"Yes, and you're Grace?" She nodded and went back to folding her clothes. "How did you escape?" I blurted out, not knowing what else to say to keep the conversation going.

She paused and looked at me again. "What?"

"I mean…" I took a deep breath. "You were attacked. We attacked you. But you got away somehow otherwise you'd be dead right now. So how did you escape?"

Grace's eyebrows furrowed slightly like she was confused by my question. "You don't remember? You saved me."


End file.
